Question: Express the decimal as a percent. $0.352$
Solution: Rewrite the decimal as a fraction with a denominator of 100. $0.352 = \dfrac{35.2}{100}$ $\hphantom{0.352} = 35.2\%$ $35.2$ per hundred = $35.2$ per cent = $35.2$ percent Another way to convert a decimal to a percent is to multiply by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the right) and add a percent sign.